


Propiedad

by DinosaurioVolador



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurioVolador/pseuds/DinosaurioVolador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig Tucker, tenia una mirada decidida e intimidante y por primera vez, se sintió débil, por primera vez se sintió vulnerable. El hijo del Satanás, quiso aquel humano para él. Lo obtendría, costase lo que costase. "¿A quien pertenecen tus besos, Craig?"  Oneshot. Regalo para Sakuyachan16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propiedad

Su gran pasatiempo, en un principio, había sido observarlo, seguirlo a todas horas con su mirada; captar hasta el mas mínimo detalle, el mas mínimo gesto. Ese humano no era muy sociable, tenia apenas dos amigos, con los cuales hablaba poco y se veía aun menos.

Pronto, solo observarlo no era suficiente. Y así fue como comenzó a aparecerse en su habitación cada noche, mientras este dormía; solía sentarse en su cama y acariciar sus labios, sus cabellos, sus mejillas; pero, ¿como eso podría serle suficiente? ¡El quería más!

Por eso, un día cuando Craig abrió sus ojos, lo encontró sentado en el filo de su ventana, con sus alas extendidas y contemplándolo en silencio.

Tucker, para sorpresa de Damien, no se había asustado.

"¿Hace mucho tiempo que estas ahí?" era lo que este había comentado aquella vez; lo había observado con tan poco interés que Damien sintió, en su interior, algo comprimirse y retorcerse, ¿aquel humano se pensaba mejor que él? Por un segundo se sintió insignificante. Él nunca se había sentido débil ante nadie, mucho menos frente a un humano. La debilidad, para un ser como Damien, era algo inexistente, impensable e inaceptable, por sobre todas las cosas. Por ello no supo como reaccionar cuando vio los ojos de aquel humano. Craig Tucker, tenia una mirada decidida e intimidante y por primera vez, se sintió débil, por primera vez se sintió vulnerable.

Damien Thorn, el hijo del Satanás, quiso aquel humano para él. Lo obtendría, costase lo que costase.

Y en un impulso imposible de contener, el anticristo se había acercado entre todo su estupor y mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia el de Craig, había murmurado: "Se mio".

Craig había asentido, aunque antes de dejarse besar había murmurado: "Pero mi corazón no es de tu pertenencia".

Damien estuvo de acuerdo, él no necesitaba esa clase de cosas, un corazón humano, para alguien como él no tenia ningún valor; los demonios solo se dejan guiar por los deseos, el amor para un ser como Damien era algo intolerable y estúpido.

Todo hubiese sido perfecto para el anticristo si él no hubiese aparecido.

Tweek Tweak estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta de Craig, con una sonrisa nerviosa y el cabello revuelto. Damien en ese momento había pensado que ese chiquillo era insignificante. Se había equivocado.

Tweek se había mudado hace un par de años y acababa de regresar a South Park. Él y Craig habían sido mejores amigos de niños.

Normalmente, su propiedad no sonreía ,bajo ninguna circunstancia. No obstante, cuando los ojos claros de Craig se encontraron con los de Tweek, este había sonreído, y lo había hecho con verdadera felicidad.

Ese fue el principio del fin.

Damien no era paciente y Tweek era una molestia. Craig siempre buscaba alguna excusa para tocarlo, siempre le sonreía, reían juntos, lo consolaba.

Y Damien, quien no creía en el amor y asumía que Tucker era suyo, empezó a sentirse furioso. Preso de una ira helada, que solo ardía cada vez que Tweek y Craig estaban, juntos; el anticristo, solo deseo una cosa: Que Tweek Tweak ardiera en el infierno.

Sin embargo, no se decidió por tomar esa decisión definitiva hasta ese día. Él había entrado a la habitación como si fuese su casa, como acostumbraba, y los había encontrado besándose.

Por un momento solo se había dedicado a mirarlos, confuso, ¿que era ese dolor que contraía su pecho? No obstante ello no evito que se sintiera furioso. Los separo bruscamente con su telekinesis, para luego estrellar al rubio con fuerza contra la pared más cercana.

Su mirada se cruzo con la de Craig; los ojos claros de este se veían diferentes y él mismo se asusto cuando diviso en ellos el temor. Temor de lo que podría pasarle a Tweek.

Y tuvo más miedo aun, cuando comenzó a arrepentirse de sus acciones. Lejos de hacerlo retroceder, eso lo impulso a precipitarse con furia hacia Craig.

"¡Tu eres mio! ¡Maldición!" le había gritado tan alto como daba su voz, el aludido solo había pasado su mirada de su demoníaca figura a el rubio, inseguro. Damien lo vio aferrarse con fuerza a las hebras de la alfombra.

Era consciente de que sus colmillos habían adquirido su largo original y sobresalían, intimidantes; otra de las cosas de las cuales era consciente, era que aquel humano no temía por su seguridad, sino por la del rubio que yacía contra la pared temblando, presa del pánico. Avanzo un par de pasos hacia él, y al instante Craig se puso de pie. Lo observo con atención, ¿hasta donde seria capaz de llegar para protegerlo? Pregunto una voz en su cabeza.

Apretó el puño con fuerza.

"¡Ya te dije que eres mio! ¡Tu respiración es mía, tu mirada es mía, tu pasión es mía, tus besos son míos!" señalo mientras se acercaba a Tweek, quien solo se pegaba más a la pared. Lo sostuvo por el cuello y al instante Craig intento lanzarse sobre si, pero el anticristo no se lo permitió y lo repelió con sus poderes, mandadolo de senton nuevamente a su cama.

"¡Suéltalo, Damien! ¡No se te ocurra..." pero el chico de ojos claros no pudo continuar, porque el demonio se lo impidió.

"Teníamos un trato, tu me perteneces" Craig guardo silencio y vio con temor a Tweek, que aun se mantenía preso en las garras de la bestia.

"Mi corazón no te pertenece, perra" esa frase en un tono casi imperceptible fue suficiente para descolocar a Damien, sabia que el humano tenia la razón; entonces, ¿por que dolía tanto? Lo único que notaba en ese momento era que él culpable de su dolor era Tweek y debía desaparecer. Y así lo hizo, lo asesino, sin piedad alguna; asfixiandolo con la mano que lo tenia sujeto. Craig había intentado levantarse, había intentado luchar, gritarle, hacer algo y él lo había mantenido allí, quieto con sus poderes.

Antes que la vida se fuese de los ojos de Tweek, Damien fue consciente de una cosa: el rubio y Craig habían intercambiado una ultima mirada, y en los ojos de ambos se podía ver claramente un "Te amo".

Se dio cuenta que su naturaleza vengativa e iracunda, había sido lo que acababa de condenarlo. Porque lo percibió, en ese momento él acaba de apartar a Craig de si para siempre.

Aun con esa certeza, procuro recordar el trato entre ambos, empero, ¿no había sido él quien había pasado por alto el acuerdo? Había intentado acallar esa pregunta.

Se volteo, mientras dejaba caer a su victima, hacia el humano, este tenia la cabeza baja y apretaba con fuerza sus rodillas.

"¿A quien pertenecen tus besos, Craig?" Y el humano en respuesta solo había soltado una carcajada sin humor. "¿Que es tan gracioso?"

El aludido alzo la cabeza y clavo sus ojos celestes llenos de lagrimas en él.

"Que tu por un momento, pudiste haber tenido mi corazón..." Damien lo observo curioso, no esperaba esa clase de respuesta, ¿que estaba intentando decirle? Craig se había levantado y se acercado a él, no había mucha diferencia de altura. Lo había mirado de forma tan desbordante de coraje, que inclusive lo hizo sentir cierta admiración hacia él. Había querido besarlo en ese momento y lo hubiera hecho, pero entonces, de la boca del morocho habían escapado un par de palabras que le habían helado la sangre: "Voy a matarte Damien, aun no tengo idea de como, pero ten la jodida certeza de que voy hacerlo".

Y Craig tras decir se había alejado de allí, sin tener idea de que el mundo de el anticristo acababa de colapsar.

Los días que siguieron habían sido un real caos, no podía localizar al humano, algo bloqueaba sus poderes. Se había acostumbrado a estar junto a él, a sentir su aroma, a tener sexo con él, a sus insultos por cualquier cosa que hiciese o simplemente a mirarlo. No tenerlo y no hacer ninguna de esas cosas lo estaba matando. Ademas, los ojos llorosos de Craig parecían observarlo, a veces cuando salia a recorrer el infierno, o cuando simplemente intentaba dormir. Uno de esos días se había encontrado mirando la mirada desesperada de Tweek, con culpa, ¿por que sentía culpa de haberlo mandado al infierno si el había osado tocar el objeto de su deseo? Quizás debió de haber interpretado todo aquello como un presagio, una señal de que se estaba volviendo un humano.

Quizás, de haberlo notado antes no hubiese sido necesario pasar por ese momento tan doloroso.

Es que el momento en que volvió a encontrarse cara a cara con Craig había sido devastador, porque lo comprendió: se había enamorado completamente de Craig Tucker, aunque el fuera un humano, a pesar de que los demonios no deben sentir amor, pese a que el sentimiento era uno de las cosas mas estúpidas e intolerables. Lo entendió al mirarlo ese día a los ojos, no quería ver ese dolor, quería ver su sonrisa ¡Quería que ese amor que había mostrado esa ultima mirada a Tweek fuese dirigido a él!

No obstante al ver con atención al humano comprendió que era imposible obtenerlo, este había cumplido con su amenaza y estaba allí para matarlo. Por eso sujetaba aquella daga manchada de sangre seca; el único objeto capaz de matarlo, estaba entre las manos de Tucker, quien lo miraba con osadía, con odio y dolor.

Y Damien Thorn, el anticristo, había querido morir allí, bajo el peso del odio que él mismo había sembrado. La verdad es que sentiría gusto de morir por la mano de Craig.

Sus rodillas habían cedido y había terminado en el suelo. Aturdido y desolado ante tales revelaciones.

¿Había alguna forma de arreglar sus errores?

Craig se acababa de acercar y había colocado la daga en su cuello, cerro los ojos dócilmente.

Y minutos antes de morir supo lo que debía hacer.

"Perdón, Craig, pero tu no seras quien me mate"le había susurrado levantándose, el de ojos claros lo había observado confundido "Te amo" y el anticristo se había esfumado luego de haberle dado una ultima mirada.

Esa había sido la ultima vez que Craig, había visto a Damien Thorn.

Porque el anticristo había intercambiado su lugar con el de Tweek, eso se le contaría el rubio luego de haberlo abrazado con fuerza y llorado contra su pecho.

"Vida por vida"

Y la verdad, una verdad que Craig nunca sabría, era que el corazón de Damien siempre había sido de su propiedad y aun lo es. Porque en el momento en que este lo había proclamado como suyo, ya se había atado irremediablemente al sentimiento a pesar de siquiera creer en su capacidad para sentirlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto esta dedicado a Sakuyachan16  
> Probablemente muchos amantes de Damien me odien en este momento, pero es que soy una enferma que gusta jugar de esta forma con los personajes D: lo lamento D:  
> gracias por leer :3


End file.
